Optical interconnects may be used in connection with high-speed data transfer in computing networks. These optical interconnects couple optical fibers between computing devices within the networks to transfer data. Optical fibers are flexible, transparent fibers made by drawing, for example, glass (i.e., silica) or plastic to a diameter comparable to that of a human hair. The optical fibers transmit data signals in the form of light between the two ends of the fiber at the speed of light. This high-speed light transfer may be used to transfer data signals using a number of light sources (e.g., lasers) and a number of detectors (e.g., photodiodes) to send and receive the data signals. Optical fibers may be used instead of metal wires because signals travel along them with lesser amounts of loss, are also immune to electromagnetic interference, and transfer data with a greater combination of speed and distance.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.